


(Gen) Z-Men

by Remisaurus02



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Among Us, Comedy, Gen, Gen z, Modern Era, One Shot, generation z
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remisaurus02/pseuds/Remisaurus02
Summary: The O5 X-Men are Gen Zers in this series of one-shots
Kudos: 1





	1. Character Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the stories start, here is some brief info on how I'm writing these characters

Name: Jean Grey 

Age: 17

Grade: 11th 

Best friend: Scott Summers and Hank McCoy

Hobbies: journaling, vlogging and posting lifestyle videos on her YouTube Channel

Favorite class(es): English

Favorite App(s): Instagram and YouTube 

* * *

Name: Scott Summers 

Age: 18 

Grade: 12th 

Best friend: Jean Grey 

Hobbies: Working out and PC games

Favorite class(es): History and Computer Lab

Favorite app(s): YouTube and Twitch

* * *

Name: Robert “Bobby” Drake 

Age: 15 

Grade: 9th

Best Friend: Warren Worthington III

Hobbies: posting gay TikToks

Favorite Class(es): Latin 

Favorite app(s): TikTok

* * *

Name: Warren Worthington III 

Age: 17 

Grade: 11th 

Best Friend: Bobby Drake 

Hobbies: Watching movies, shopping, video games, and social media 

Favorite Class(es): Lunch 

Favorite App(s): Instagram, Twitter, Among Us

* * *

Name: Henry “Hank” McCoy

Age: 16

Best Friend: Jean Grey

Hobbies: experimenting, computers and reading

Favorite Class(es): Science, Computer lab and English

Favorite App(s): Audible 


	2. Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The O5 play Among Us (In Jean's pov)

_ In The Skeld Lobby  _

_ MarvelGirl (pink), Cyke I (red), Icee (cyan), and Hank (yellow) join Wing’s (blue) private lobby.  _

Icee: Welcome to my lobby everyone! The game will begin soon!

Wings: It’s my lobby Bobby 

Icee: We’re playing hide and seek! 

Cyke I: No

Hank: No! 

MarvelGirl: No thanks 

Wings: Nooooo! 

Icee: :(

Starting in 5

4

3

2

1

**Crewmate**

There Is 1 imposter among us

MarvelGirl runs to Admin with all five crewmates, swipes her card, and leaves the room with Hank being the only one left. Storage is empty as she connects the first wires. Running back up to Admin to connect the next set of wires, a half of a yellow body with a bone sticking out is lying beside the admin table. 

**Report**

MarvelGirl: Hank was in Admin 

Icee: u were the last with him, jean

Wings: red is sus 

MarvelGirl: when I left to do wires he was still alive

MarvelGirl: Why? 

Wings: Red is always the imp in the memes! 

Cyke I: I scanned 

MarvelGirl: That is horrible logic, Warren!

Icee: when? I was in medbay the whole time 

Wings: ooooo sus af

Cyke I: at the beginning of the game 

MarvelGirl: Idk skip for now. 

MarvelGirl voted 

Icee voted

Wings voted

Cyke I voted

As the votes were counted, two black crewmates appeared under Cyke I, one under skip, and one under Icee. Into space, Red’s body was thrown, spinning as it brought the message

**Cyke I was not An Imposter**

1 imposter remains

One more kill and the imposter would win. MarvelGirl was a crewmate, so that meant either Wings or Icee was the imposter. Obviously Cyke I had scanned. Why would he lie about that if he wasn’t the imposter? So why hadn’t Icee seen him? 

Unless Icee was lying! 

**Emergency Meeting**

Wings: What?

Icee:? 

MarvelGirl: I think it's cyan 

Icee: ??? 

Wings: Why? 

MarvelGirl: He probably lied about being in Medlab bc why 

would red lie about being there if he wasn’t an imposter? 

Icee: Bro I was there! Idk why I didn’t see him! He prob

he came when I left to do the thing in cafe 

Wings voted 

MarvelGirl voted

Icee voted: 

Two votes came in for Icee, and the third was for Marvel girl. Just like red’s body, Cyan was thrown into space with the text. 

**Icee was not The Imposter**

1 imposter remains. 

**Defeat**

With his name written in red was Wings, who stood proudly on the black screen. 

MarvelGirl: Oops


End file.
